Urahara's Decision, Orihime's Thoughts
Urahara's Decision, Orihime's Thoughts is the one hundred twenty seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Orihime Inoue is told that she won't be allowed to fight in the upcoming battles. Summary Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto arrives at Keigo Asano’s home to find 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame wearing a very uncharacteristic shirt that he is putting up with because he is getting free room and board. She tells them about the King's Key, but first she has to handle Keigo coming after her. Over at the Urahara Shop, Yoruichi Shihōin brings Orihime to the training area where Sado Yasutora and Lieutenant Renji Abarai are fighting. Having been informed about the key by Rangiku already, Kisuke Urahara thinks that there will be many casualties when the time comes, and they will need more fighters than ever before. Orihime wants to get stronger too, but to her surprise, Urahara asks her to stay out of this. He cites one of the reasons is Tsubaki, the offensive spirit of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka that was completely destroyed by Yammy Llargo. Sado objects to this because Orihime fought with them when they were in Soul Society and because she has healing abilities, but Urahara thinks the 4th Division are better suited to that role. When Urahara states that a soldier who has lost his power would just get in the way, Orihime excuses herself and runs out. She unexpectedly encounters Rukia Kuchiki on her way out and breaks down in tears. After listening to Orihime’s story, Rukia takes her side even though Orihime now seems resigned to the fact that she is too weak. Rukia feels that it is unfair for Orihime to be excluded now, but Orihime sees the situation differently. Orihime knows that she would be lonely if she were unable to fight with everyone, however she hates getting in people’s way even more, so she is okay with being lonely. Rukia responds that it is not the people who do not have strength that get in the way during a battle, but rather those who lack determination. She feels that there must be something Orihime can do and proposes that they find out what together. Their conversation is interrupted when Hiyori Sarugaki jumps between them and carries Inoue off because Hachigen Ushōda wanted to talk with her. Hiyori brings Inoue back to the Visored training area where Hachigen introduces himself and examines her hairpins. He thinks that Orihime's hairpins are similar to a Zanpakutō and offers to heal it for her since they have similar types of abilities. healing Tsubaki.]] Hachi succeeds in restoring Tsubaki, and Orihime is overjoyed. However, Hachigen also suggests that Orihime not fight because their abilities are not fit for battle. When Orihime still wants to fight, Hachi advises her that what is important is not how she should, but rather how she wants to. With these words in mind, Orihime steps out of the warehouse and finds Rukia waiting for her. Rukia does not require an explanation from Orihime because she can feel Ichigo’s spiritual pressure here and is content knowing that he is safe. As she leaves with Rukia, Orihime thinks to herself that she is going to move forward without looking back. When she meets Ichigo again, she hopes she will be able to fight without hiding behind him. Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra Cifer visits Yammy, who is having his arm reattached. Yammy is not happy with it, but Ulquiorra reminds him that at least they were able to bring it back and have it reattached, unlike Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez who's arm was completely destroyed. Grimmjow had been stripped of his Espada status as a result. Yammy's Espada tattoo, the number 10, is revealed on his left shoulder. To test out his arm, Yammy immediately smacks the Arrancar nurse who healed him into the nearby wall, and still he complains about it. Sōsuke Aizen, meanwhile, is watching video of Orihime from the previous battle with Ulquiorra and Yammy and is intrigued by her powers. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru gives an overview of some Arrancar techniques - Gonzui, used to devour large quantities of souls at once; Pesquisa, used to detect Reiatsu; Sonído, used to move at high speeds; and Cero, a beam of energy with great destructive power. When Gin displays the kanji and furigana for each technique to teach how to write them, Yammy walks in and notes that they look so difficult to write that he cannot remember them, prompting Gin to tell him that he should not say this out loud. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes